<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Eleven: Alt Prompt, Comfort by GummiStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947657">Day Eleven: Alt Prompt, Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories'>GummiStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mchanzo Whumptober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Whump, Whumptober 2020, the boys are cuddlin and being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: Alt prompt, Comfort</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The past hurts, cuddles make everything better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mchanzo Whumptober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Eleven: Alt Prompt, Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bastard saved me that day, if he hadn't of been there I'd be six feet under" McCree concluded with a heavy sigh</p>
<p>Retelling that story was never easy for many reasons, but having Hanzo by his side eased the pain that returned.</p>
<p>It wasn't common for the archer to show such affection, but the whole time McCree told his story he allowed the cowboy to sink into his side, holding him close and allowing him any and all comfort and support he needed.</p>
<p>"Did it hurt? Losing your arm?" McCree snorted and shook his head</p>
<p>"Nah, think I had enough adrenaline in me that I could've run a mile, couldn't feel nothin' at all" Hanzo hummed in response, his fingers gently carding through the cowboy's soft hair.</p>
<p>"I never got to thank him for that, guess I was too proud as a kid to ever do somethin' like that... now I'll never get the chance" McCree's voice trailed off into a mumble</p>
<p>Gabe was almost like a father to him, to see him go completely off the rails was one of the hardest losses McCree had ever faced.</p>
<p>Hanzo could see McCree was slipping too far into his mind, the cowboy's eyes had glazed over slightly and he seemed distant, lost in memories and away from the present.</p>
<p>With a gentle shake to the gunslinger's shoulders, Hanzo brought McCree slowly back to the present.</p>
<p>"Do you need anything? You seem lost" Hanzo was certainly not used to comforting people, having not been comforted much himself his entire life</p>
<p>But for McCree, he'd give it his very best shot</p>
<p>McCree let out a small laugh accompanied by a smile</p>
<p>"What kinda influence am I havin' on ya huh? Where has that prickly archer gone? Seems to me he's been replaced with a giant teddy bear or somethin" He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him when Hanzo's face expression turned unimpressed</p>
<p>"I could just leave you here and go train with-</p>
<p>"Hey, hey darlin' I'm just playin' with you! Don't you dare even think about leavin' me" McCree's arms around Hanzo's waist tightened as he buried his face into the other man's neck.</p>
<p>"And you say I'm the <em>soft</em> one" Hanzo rolled his eyes at the sight of McCree snuggling into him.</p>
<p>"Shuddup" was mumbled against his neck</p>
<p>It was clear that the cowboy was comfortable there and was unlikely to move for a while</p>
<p>Hanzo was not at all complaining</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr!</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>